Incompatible
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Bella y Edward se amaban más que a nada en esta vida, pero su amor era completamente desquiciado,vicioso y destructivo. Porque ellos eran simplemente incompatibles, y a pesar de amarse con locura, no estaban hechos para estar juntos.


Otra pelea.

Bella lo sabía, lo veía asomándose en los ojos esmeraldas de su amado.

Y no podía evitarlo.

Porque las llamas volvían a crujir, el fuego volvía a encenderse, y las cosas volvían a destartalare.

Siempre era igual. Un tiempo exageradamente feliz, y luego los problemas volvían.

Ellos dos eran completamente incompatibles.

Lo sabían, y aún así seguían aferrándose con uñas y dientes a aquella desenfrenada, excitante y autodestructiva relación.

Porque se amaban con locura.

Se amaban más que a nada en este mundo.

Y era un amor completamente irracional, caprichoso, dañino, pero real…

Cuando el primer grito se elevó en el aire, Bella sintió como si sonaras las pequeñas campanas del ring, que indicaban que la pelea había comenzado, y el cielo raso pareció caerse sobre sus cabezas cuando comenzaron a gritarse unos a otros sin compasión, dirigiéndose palabras mordaces, hirientes, no importaba nada.

Porque en ese momento se odiaban. Se odiaban por depender tanto uno del otro, se odiaban por no poder escapar de aquella destructiva relación, se odiaban por amarse tanto…

Las flechas que se lanzaban perforaban sus corazones sin consuelo, le arrancaban lágrimas a Bella y gritos desesperados a Edward.

No podían mantener el control.

¿Y cuál fue el resultado?

El mismo de siempre.

Bella llorando en el sillón de su mejor amiga, Alice, desconsolada y herida a causa de la última batalla.

Y Edward, maldiciendo en la sala de su mejor amigo, Jasper, por no poder controlarse, por no poder controlar a Isabella, no poder ponerle orden a su relación.

-Bella…-La compasiva Alice habló, abrazando suavemente a su amiga- Esto no puede seguir así, no puedes seguir con esto… ¿Dónde quedaron tus sueños, tus ambiciones? ¿Dónde quedó aquella chica soñadora, extrovertida, feliz que conocí en mi primer año de secundaria? Extraño tanto a mi mejor amiga, Bells… Te hecho tanto de menos… Edward te ha quitado todo eso Bella, te ha quitado tu chispa, ya no eres la misma niña juguetona y llena de sonrisas, no quiero verte llorando más… No lo soporto.

Bella respiro hondo, intentando controlar los sollozos.

-No lo entiendes, Alice…Lo amo tanto, que no puedes siquiera imaginártelo. No soy nada sin él. Y sé que no debería ser así, se que no debería haberme entregado de esta manera, pero… No puedo volver el tiempo atrás, no puedo, no puedo controlarlo.-Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas inevitablemente, horrorizada ante la sola idea de una vida lejos de Edward.

-Eres una chica fuerte, Bella. Siempre admire tu fuerza, tu valor. No lo pierdas, cariño, no dejes que se lleve todo lo que hay en ti. Vuelve a la vida-Las palabras de su amiga calaron profundo en Bella, que dos horas después se encontraba de camino a casa.

A sus 23 años había vivido más de lo que muchas otras personas en toda su vida.

Había sido feliz, había llorado, había sufrido y había experimentado, había conocido muchísimos lugares, y había amado, amado con toda su alma y su corazón, había entregado todo, pero sabía que eso debía terminar.

Aunque le rompiera el alma, aunque la hiciera agonizar, debía terminar con eso, con ese amor vicioso, destructor.

Bella sabía que esto los terminaría volviendo locos, infelices, y si ella no lo terminaba, no estaba segura de si Edward lo haría.

Cuando aparcó su coche en la casa que compartía con Edward, no podía parar de llorar, y en un estado lamentable abrió la puerta de la casa y los fantasmas la invadieron de golpe.

Los momentos felices llenaron su mente, momentos de éxtasis, de amor puro, pero luego llegaron los malos momentos, las peleas, los objetos arrojados contra las paredes, los gritos desesperados y sollozos desgarradores.

Y eso fue suficiente para juntar fuerzas y subir corriendo a su habitación.

En menos de una hora había preparado su valija, empacado solo lo necesario, y se encontraba bajando las escaleras apresuradas cuando un destello de cabellos dorados al final de las escaleras la paró en seco.

-¿Qué haces?-fue lo único que murmuro el amor de su vida, su demonio personal.

-Me voy-fue lo único que pudo decir ella, sintiéndose atacada por las lágrimas nuevamente.

Bajó más peldaños mirando fijamente a Edward, viendo sus ojos rojos, con unas cuantas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Era hermoso, simplemente perfecto.

-Cariño no lo hagas-Susurró Edward, como temiendo que si levantaba la voz, Bella saldría corriendo.

Bella tomo aire entrecortadamente, y otro sollozo se escapo de su garganta.

Camino tambaleante hasta quedar a solo un palmo de Edward.

-Debo hacerlo. Esto nos está matando Edward, nos está destruyendo-susurró en voz baja, pero perfectamente clara.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Te amo tanto, pequeña-murmuro con una voz que podría derretirla si quisiera.

Bella se acercó a él, y pego sus labios a los del cobrizo por un instante.

-Te amare por siempre, cariño-susurró contra sus labios.

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos Bella ya no estaba junto a él.

A los pocos segundos pudo oír el suave ronroneo del carro de Bella, y luego, como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Su ángel se había ido.

Su pequeño desastre, su razón de vivir, ya no estaba allí con él.

No estaba.

Y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer al suelo, vencido, llorando, desarmado, inconsolable.

Sabía que Bella hacia lo correcto.

Sabía que ellos eran incompatibles, tan diferentes.

Eran como un tornado y un tsunami.

Personalidades tan diferentes, tan imposibles.

Si se quedaban juntos, se convertirían en lunáticos, eso era seguro.

Pero también sabia, que Bella siempre sería la mujer de su vida, siempre la amaría más que a su pripia vida.

Porque cuando ella atravesó esa puerta, se llevó su corazón con ella, de la misma forma que él se quedo suyo.

_**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno,bueno,bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo producto de mi imaginación con exceso de cafeína.**_

_**Es bastante dramático, y la verdad es que no se como salió de mi, siendo que yo soy tan aicta a los finales felices y a las cosas completamente cursis.**_

_**Estaba pensando que quizaaaaaas le podría hacer una continuación. Ya saben, algo asi como: como siguieron las vidas de ambos después la separación, capaz que algún encuentro muymuymuy dramático jajajaj**_

_**Okey, voy a dejar de delirar.**_

_**Háganme saber si les gusto, y si les parece bien la idea de la continuación o como seaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Besotes lectoras :D**_

_**Emma.**_


End file.
